Coo-coo Ca-choo, Mrs Gunderson
by phil platter
Summary: this is just a story based off facts from the movie.
1. Chapter 1

So I went to see my relatives with Linda back home in Minnesota. It was at her mother's or my grandma Vicki's house, Jewel and the kids wanted to go with me but personally I wanted to catch a break from all that crazy stuff I had going on for me in Brazil.

Believe me it was a relief, but don't tell Jewel that, anyway when we got to her house all our relatives were there all the way from South Africa, Aunt Bess and Uncle Roy from Holland, Great Aunt Bettie from Berlin, to Uncle Jack from Texas, and all my pet relatives were there with them, cousin Suzie the cat, cousin Ralf the German shepherd, Hypo the pitbull, terrier, bulldog, husky – we didn't know – Uncle Tom the Turkey, Seamus – we call him cousin Sam or Sammy – the goat, Gloria the goldfish, and cousin Partridge in a pear tree.

It felt great to see them all again, to talk with animals who actually take it easy once in a while, I was the youngest in the group which meant that I was always the first one they teased.

We all went into a separate room to catch-up and play a board game, Monopoly, which was always our favorite.

"I can't believe how big our little Blu's gotten," said Ralf "How come you haven't visited your old relatives for so long,"

"Oh, I've been busy lately," I coughed, rolling the dice.

"Yeah, something about a _girl_," Gloria implied.

"I don't, know what you're talking about,"

"Aw save it," said Uncle Tom "we know our favorite nerd's got himself a little wild South American tail," he laughed that funny but creepy laugh of his.

"Is she hot," Hypo blurted out.

"W-well," I gulped, but I decided I should just come clean "Sh-she is but she's not really a girl, per say, she's, more of a woman, and she got _me_,"

Then they started gossiping and teasing like the immature group that we are.

"Well I hope you put-off children, If you know what I mean, until you're old enough," said Suzie in a sly kind of way.

"I don't really know what you mean," I said "but we already have kids,"

Everyone gasped at the same time.

"Is she hot?" said Hypo.

"Blu," Gloria explained "you do know what a man, or in this case a boy, and a woman have to do to in order to have kids?"

"Not, really," I confessed.

Everyone started laughing hard, I sat there dumbly.

"You out of all of us I'd never expect to go that far, or at all," laughed Ralf.

"He's so cute," laughed Sammy.

"Alright, I get it, I'm pathetically lucky it's adorable, can we drop it and get back to the game," I annoyingly admitted.

"Under one condition," Gloria proposed "If you can sum up your whole situation in one sentence we'll leave you alone,"

"Alright," I agreed, but I didn't like it "One day I woke up to read a newspaper, drink hot coco, and eat a cookie, a weird guy came crashing at our window and they made me go across the world to meet someone out of my league that I didn't care much for but she fell in love with me and shared her life and now we have six kids and a big home in a noisy neighborhood, and I just stood there the whole time, and I never even took a bite out of that cookie,"

So now we were continuing the game in silence, this went on for a while until it was my turn to roll the dice.

"It's your turn," Cousin Sam handed me the dice "Cuddles,"

At first there was giggling then they burst out laughing hysterically. From then on that was my Family nickname, though I guess I could thank them, I mean I've never been more anxious to go back to Rio.

My family and 'friends' were happy to see me, I hugged my kids and I was a bit impulsive about kissing Jewel.

"Everything all right with you and your relatives?" asked Jewel.

For some reason the kids were looking at my back and giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, then Bobby whispered something to Jewel and the guys.

"Nothing," they acted all innocent.

Then everyone, including the adults, smiled and said "Cuddles,"

My relatives had stuck a note on my back.

"Awwww," everyone said as they all hugged me and made me feel smothered.

Yup, I really was home.


	2. Chapter 2

There's an old saying, it goes ,'Some people have it, some people don't', Blu's the kind that has it, but to him 'it' is like a kid and his room, he won't pick it up until someone older makes him. That someone was me.

What can I say about my hubby Blu? Aside from the fact that he's a lot younger than me, and that I love him more than anything; is that he's a very nervous type when it comes to meeting new animals – I blame that on living with humans for so long – the obvious fact that my father didn't like him at first since he didn't like the idea of any bird taking away his only daughter, that is until I explained it to him that it was _me_ who took Blu away. He still had a rich-fulfilling life before we met, but things happen their own way and now he has a wife and kids and a home all to his own in Rio without asking or trying (literally - but in a funny modest kind of way), everyone else might say they have the world on a string but to him he feels like it has him by the strings. He's very shy, especially when it comes to me and his feelings for me; he's afraid to touch me most of the time. I'm surprised he was able to make the cut when it came to the deflowering, the cute thing being that he didn't know why or what was happening, but if he had known beforehand then we probably wouldn't've had any kids at all. But the main part of this whole relationship is because of the fact that Blu can't speak his mind - he did once but it was a disaster for all of us, we were all caged, and I was hurt both emotionally and physically, I mean not many (if any) kids his age can have a woman fall for him then chide her off when she opens up to him - though you can't really blame the kid, he's too young to know what love is and to know what he really wants in life, I guess that thought never really occurred to me before which was why as an adult I did the thinking for him. Of course that all changed when Blu finally expressed his feelings for me in a non-physical way caused by my seducing him.

It happened at Linda's' house when I started to like her to a point where I was somewhat attached to her. Blu started noticing and grew to warming up to me so much more, though he would never admit it, but our kids noticed.

One day after Blu was healthy again after being sick a whole week, which was completely my fault, you see it started out as a prank where I made Blu eat a rotten papaya just to see how far he'd go, he hesitated naturally but I told him to do it because supposedly I began to thinking that he didn't really care about me and that I was the only one who held any love in this relationship. He still protested so I told him that plenty of other birds do this kind of thing for me, and maybe they would now that I know he doesn't really love me, with that he swallowed the whole thing in a split second. I laughed and told him it was all a joke and that I couldn't believe he actually ate the disgusting thing - of course while I didn't know it, the thing I said earlier about him was partly true.

Blu was disappointed with me, I told him to live a little and have a sense of humor. To be honest no one was really laughing once Blu came down with a terrible fever, the only one laughing was my dad. Linda had him sleeping in her bed to get plenty of rest, the poor kid; I promised I wouldn't do anything like that again. He didn't seem to be getting much better until I came into his room one day to help lift his spirits; starting with a little tender coddling that made him feel warm, then letting him rest his tired head on my buxom, and the sooner you know it we were making soft gentle love.

The next morning Blu was all better in Linda's cradling arms then forgave me for that prank I pulled on him. Ever since then the kids and I could see that he was finally falling in love with me, not to mention my stomach felt a bit puffy and warm. One day I was helping Linda make breakfast for the family, Blu stood there admiring me with those cute puppy dog eyes.

"You like mommy," Jasmine teased him.

"I do not," he protested.

The three of them gasped.

"I'm sorry," Blu apologized "I didn't mean that,"

"Do you love her?" asked Savannah.

"Of course I -," he explained "It's just that it's taken me a while to get to that point, and I've been feeling guilty that someone like her should love me and someone like me doesn't feel that way-"

"Shouldn't you be telling mom that?" Bobby interrupted.

"Look, you kids don't understand, and I hope you never do, she's the adult here and look at me, I'm a nerd only a few years apart from his own flesh and blood,"

"But if you both love each other, than nothing can stop you from sharing those feelings," said Jasmine.

Blu stood there for a moment confused, and decided that our kids were right.

"But how am I supposed to tell her?" he asked them.

"Just say it," they stated.

"Just say it?" Blu was confused "You mean just tell her like it is,"

"Yes!" they answered in an annoyed way.

"Alright," Blu agreed then walked away "I'll keep that in mind,"

But our kids wouldn't have any of that and they pushed their father to face me.

"Blu I'm glad you're here," I said "I've got some big news,"

"Yeah, and I've got something I've been wanting to tell you, you go first,"

I thought he was going to finally admit it to me so I let him go first.

"You can go first," I insisted.

"Um okay," he hesitated, but took my wings in his "J-Jewel Ave Maria Gunderson, um I I-"

He looked over his shoulder to our kids; they made a gesture to tell him to get it over with.

"Y-You've been taking care of me and our kids better than anyone I know, and –"

"Yeah," I said sweetly as I put my beak closer to his.

"- maybe I haven't been giving you much credit, and taking you for granted, b-but now all I know , that I should've known from the start, is th-th-that I I l-lo-"

"Go on,"

Every one of us thought he was going to say it right then and there.

"-love it if you'd go out with me, sometime, just the two of us,"

"What?" I was confused and so were the kids.

"Unless you don't want to go out with me-"

"Oh n-no of course I do," I explained "Blu you're my husband you can ask me out whenever you want,"

"Really?" he asked "I wish you could've told me that sooner. So how about it, tomorrow a long vacation, just the two of us, after I get all the things ready?"

"Sure," I said trying to keep a straight face "Sounds like fun,"

The kids were disappointed in their father and themselves for putting their faith in him.

"Great. So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right," I remembered "Blu," I said taking him by the wings "I'm pregnant,"

The kids were happy, Blu just stood there puzzling all over, trying to put the pieces together. I guess I should've saved it until after the honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Blu did get all the things ready for our trip and put them in that thing that goes around his waist. We stopped behind a truck that would take us to some place in America, Blu wouldn't tell me where as a surprise, all of the family and friends were there to say their goodbyes.

"Now take good care of my daughter," my dad said shaking Blu's foot "Or I'll murder you,"

"Fair enough," said Blu nervously.

"You kids be good to your grandpa," I told them with a hug.

"Mom?" Bobby asked me "Does dad love you, or does he just follow you because he can't say anything,"

"I'm not sure honey, I'll ask him when I can,"

"Just don't have any more kids while you're having fun," Rafael teased.

"Hey," Blu complained "she poisoned me,"

The truck made a grumbling sound that meant it was time for us to get carried away.

Blu carried me on board to take the strain off my back.

Once we were off we waved goodbye until we couldn't see them anymore.

After miles and miles the sites started to change, the air was warm, it was nice even though none of us said anything for a long time. I decided to break the ice.

"Where're we going?"

"Huh?" he didn't notice as he was still smiling at the world around us.

"Where're we going?"I asked again.

"Oh, we're going to a place called Montana, kind of like where I used to live but a bit different."

"Just make sure you pack your accent wit'cha," he joked with an accent I'm not familiar with, then he stopped laughing and looked back at the sites.

"Can I ask you something?"

Blu just stood looking all over then looked at me with a face that said yes.

"How come I've never met your parents yet,"

"Oh," that caught his attention "I don't really have any parents, I'm an orphan," he said in a passively funny way about the orphan part.

"I'm, sorry,"

"No it's alright," he explained nicely "I mean as long as you have someone who loves you and takes care of you it doesn't really make a difference what they are. I mean would you still call your father 'dad' if he was a rooster, a poisonous snake, or the wild tiger that he is,"

"Sure," I laughed.

"Exactly, I'm happy that I have someone like Linda, and now I have someone like you and the kids,"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"W-well," he hesitated for a bit "Someone who's nice, gentle on the inside, has a funny sense of humor, strong, confident, beautiful on both sides" as he explained I was getting closer to him and his words were getting softer "warm, a gentle heart, soft,"

From what felt like we were about to kiss the truck made a big jump for some reason and he fell over. Talk about perfect timing.

I waited for him to fly back; when he did it was too embarrassing to say anything, so we were back to the silence. It was getting cold, though Blu was more used to it than I was, he noticed I was shivering.

"I have something here for you," he finally spoke then reached into that little straw thing around his waist.

"What is it?"

"It's something to help keep you warm," he said taking out something red and beautiful "It's also my gift to you,"

He put it around my neck then tied it gently. It was so soft and silky, but most of all it kept me warm.

"Blu this is, amazing,"

"Thanks," he blushed "I spent some time knitting it for you, in case one day we might visit my home or anyplace like it, it's called a scarf."

He pulled another one out for himself then pulled out something else that matched.

"This is a hat, it goes with the scarf. I made it for me but I ran out of silk material, so I want you to have it,"

He gently put the hat over my head.

"It's beautiful,"

"I know," he said softly "That's why it's perfect for you,"

Inside me something was racing then all of a sudden Blu and I were sharing a strong but at the same time very soft very tender kiss. I refused to let him go even for a second, I wanted to have my body close to his forever, if forever didn't mean that we started to lose our balance where my back pushed against something on the door of the back truck that made it open and watermelons came tumbling down dragging Blu with him. Now I was the disappointed one.

…..

A few hours later we were there in a place filled with what looked like a giant blanket of white that never ended, something I've never seen before, something amazingly new to me.

Blu took us to an abandoned house in what looked like the middle of nowhere, but then again everywhere looked like nowhere. We went inside and he immediately went into the bathroom to wash the watermelon scum off his body, but not before he turned on some giant box with a glass pane with humans inside, he told me to wait on the bed while he cleaned himself. I tried to tell him that he smelled nice, he really did, but he was too stubborn.

"Honey there's nothing wrong with the smell," I told him.

"Unless you like people pointing at you the rest of your life saying 'hey fruity',"

"What?"

"Nothing, almost done here,"

"What's this thing called again?"

"It's a Television, or T.V. for short,"

"How do they get humans to fit into something so small?"

"It's a long , complicated, boring process,"

"I'll take your word for it,"

I wasn't impressed with what the big black box had to offer until there was this one quirky human that seemed to remind me a lot of Blu, also the fact that he was being chased all over an island while at the same time trying to tell this beautiful female how he feels about her, towards the end was very funny and romantic, then a human in his underwear and a suitcase said it was a true story and ran off. From my point of view with Blu it really is believable.

By then Blu finished washing up and wrapped a cloth around the lower part of his body.

"Clean enough?" he asked me.

Some of his feathers were a bit frizzy though.

"Come here," I said.

He faced me and then I started to clean the goofy down on him.

"If I was your mother," I explained while cleaning "I'd make you go back in there and do a good job of it Jerry,"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, Blu," I was thinking back on the movie.

"So what do you think of the trip so-far,"

"Well it's really cold for one thing,"

"I'm sorry,"

"But I can see why you like it,"

"You do?"

"Sure, it's the kind of weather that makes you appreciate the warmth you have at home,"

"I know, I'm glad you see it that way,"

"And I'm proud of you,"

"Why?"

"Because you went through all of this trouble and thinking just to be alone with me, this is something I'd never expect from somebody like you,"

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"I mean someone who's shy, gentle-" it was happening again, this time there was a romantic pair of grey humans on the T.V. "-cute, smart, funny,"

This time we kissed softly, and then we made warm love on the bed, in our window something beautiful was happening, it was snowing, and in our room something beautiful was happening too. When we woke up we both smelled like watermelon.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Blu got up early to fiddle around in what could be a kitchen; I was too lazy to get up since it was warm and toasty in that bed ever since last night.

"Blu?" I yawned.

"Coming,"

All of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise from where Blu was, followed by a loud scream that scared the sleeping sensation from me.

"Don't get up!" he hollered.

He came flying in with a large plate with two steaming cups on the inside, he set them on the bed and I noticed his back was steaming too.

"Something happen?"

"What, oh that," he noticed "Just a little accident,"

"What's that?" I looked at the cups.

"It's hot chocolate with marshmallows, here," he handed me a cup "I hope you like it,"

"Thanks," I said taking the cup "Where'd you get the chocolate and the m-marsh-marsh those little white fluffy things,"

"Oh, I came prepared. Drink it,"

To be honest I was afraid I wouldn't like it, but I didn't want to disappoint him. So I took a sip or it would've been if I hadn't finished the whole thing, I guess it was literally the kid in me who was hungry, but it was unbelievably delicious.

"Well, I'm, glad you like it," said Blu, after he took his drink he had some chocolate left on his beak.

"Blu you've got something," I told him

"Where?"

I licked the chocolate from his beak sweetly.

"I wish I could put that in the drink," he joked.

"So, is there something you've been wanting to tell me," I hinted about his feelings for me.

"Um, no I don't think so,"

"Are you sure," I kept on trying "Something you've been wanting to tell me for a while, now that we're alone,"

"Uhhh," he hesitated "A-As a matter of fact there is,"

This time I thought he'd say it.

"The plans for today, b-but don't worry I can handle it,"

"Oh," I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"First we're gonna see the town, then hang out at the park, watch the annual Christmas parade-"

"I was kind of hoping we could just stay here and enjoy each other's company,"

"Come on I insist, there's a lot of fun I've been wanting to show you here in this country,"

I figured after a good day he'd finally open up to me, so I decided to go with him.

…..

To be honest It was more than I ever expected it to be. The city was a lot different than what I or any other bird in Brazil was used to, Blu and I flew around for a bit, there weren't that many birds in the sky which to me was a break from all that noise I'm used to back in the jungle. The air felt cool beneath my feathers whether I was flying or not, we landed someplace that Blu called a park to watch the humans fall on the hard water.

Then a nice human on a metal wagon gave us hot fluffy little balls of sugar that made my beak and stomach melt. After that we flew to a small town to take a little stroll, there weren't that many humans around so I didn't worry about being cautious, the walking was actually nice, there were little colorful lights covering most buildings like they do back in Brazil but they seemed to be more special in a white place like this. It was a really calm atmosphere, especially when there was this type of music I've never heard before making us feel warm inside, Blu told me it was just something called jazz and the particular guy had eyes as blue as mine but that they weren't as nice. The music seemed to make everything feel even larger and amazing.

While we were walking I couldn't help but to just sing along.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,"

While I was singing Blu whistled along.

"In other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby kiss me. Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more, in other words, please be true. In other words, I love you,"

Blu went into a nice solo

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore, in other words, please be true, in other words,"

I looked at him with his wings in mine.

"I, lovvve, yououou,"

…..

The last thing on the agenda was a Christmas parade, Blu explained to me that it's somewhat like Carnaval but whether I enjoyed it or not was up to me. It actually was, humans dressed in colorful, mostly red and white outfits but they all sparkled something amazing, not to mention there was a nice smell in the air and the snowing didn't seem to bother anyone.

There was singing, both easy and fun instead of the same tune, we both flew through the parade, I did without thinking of the consequences, Blu was chasing after me, I think he was worried I'd get us both into trouble and he decided it was best that we land on the biggest float and move with the rest of the parade. Believe me nothing could be more amazing and comforting all at the same time, makes you feel happy to be alive, makes the world seem so much bigger and you're so much smaller, but you don't care, and then there were all kinds of fireworks above us while the humans sang wonderful tunes. This really was the best trip ever, with that I put my head on Blu's shoulder, I really did love him, I always have, I just wish he could see that, but something inside me then and there told me he did.

…..

We went back home to the little house to relax after the parade, I did, but Blu was still looking for an excuse to put his feelings off. We sat on the bed looking at the T.V. while Blu was switching channels to find something we could watch to give him more time. When that didn't work he used the last things he had in his sack to make some warm sugary food for me called frosted cookies, which took a while and that made him happy for now.

"Here you go," he handed me one.

"Thanks but," I took a bite "I was wo-" I tried to say something but those cookies were unbelievable. I kept on eating until I realized that this was part of his little ploy.

He went back to switching channels.

"Nothing," he was hasty "There's never anything good on these days,"

"Blu-?" I said softly but firmly, taking another bite.

There was a loud ding coming from the kitchen.

"Hey milk's ready,"

He flew to get the cups.

"I need to tel-" I took another bite.

"Careful it's still hot," he handed me a cup.

"Blu I really need to tell yo-" I took another bite.

"Let's see what they have on Antenna T.V."

"Blu I want you to listen to me," I turned him to face me.

"But Jimmy Stewart's on," he turned his head to the T.V.

"I'm serious," I turned his head back.

"Yes, Donna Reed's a class act all the way,"

"Blu!" I said more sternly.

Now he was listening to me.

"Honey, today's been the best time of my life, maybe the best I'll ever have,"

"Oh gosh you hated it," he complained.

"No, let me finish," I continued "But you still haven't given me what I've really wanted,"

"So you want some more cookies,"

"No! Well maybe one, b-but no Blu this is what I'm talking about, You can't just keep doing all these big things for me just to escape from what you're too afraid to give me,"

He just sat silently and looked at the ground.

"You're afraid to admit that you love me,"

He still didn't say anything.

He took a deep breath.

"Blu, look at me," I said quietly, tilting his beak to face me "Do you love me?"

"I don't know," he apologized.

We sat there for a long time

"It's okay," I smiled.

"What?" he was confused.

"It's okay," I told him in a comforting way.

"But, what can I do?"

"Just admit you don't love me,"

He was confused again.

I held his wings gently.

"If you can prove to me that there really isn't a part of me you can fit in your life, then you and Linda can go back home, I'll raise our kids, and you can have your life back the way it was before I came barging in,"

Blu thought for a long moment.

"Okay," he said quietly to himself.

"But before you do, I just want you to know something," I continued gently "That when you do go back, just remember, that even if you can't accept it, that someone loves you no matter where you are. Someone who's willing to give up anything, to have everything with you, to have kids that'll love their father almost as much as their mother does, that it's not where you are but who you're with that makes a home, and that you'll always have her heart with you there when you sleep, when you eat, when you have fun, and when you wake up to make whatever day you have a day worth living. She loves you, your kids love you, your friends love you, and I hope you live the best life a bird can live knowing that,"

I gave him a soft peck on his beak.

"Now you can tell me,"

He gulped after a while, but he was ready.

"Jewel," he said quietly "I'm sorry, but I-"

Here came another heartbreaker, but this time I wasn't going to cry, I hoped.

"-I love you,"

"What?" now _I_ was the confused one.

"I-I mean, let me try again. Jewel I don't not love y-yo-, wait that's a double-negative, I love, no, Alright! Jewel, I love you,"

"Blu," I was surprised, then he kissed me and started to take me on the bed, the kid was just full of surprises.

"Honey careful with the eggs,"

"Sorry," he felt embarrassed.

"Jewel, I'm sorry about keeping you waiting so long,"

I pinched his cheek and smiled.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Tell you what; I'll forgive you, if you give me your cookie,"

What can I say, those things are addictive. We laughed then went back to feeling each other's warmth, but suddenly my stomach had other plans.

"Blu," I talked over our kissing "I think it's time,"

"What?"

"The eggs are coming,"

Of about the time that happened the movie was over at the part where the husband starts to appreciate his family even more when he realizes that he's surrounded by people that care about him, kind of like what happened with Blu.

…..

So the vacation was over from there and on the way back there were all kinds of pedals from the trees falling on the way back home, and the truck was playing a song that seemed to fit the mood.

**It's a Beautiful Morning – The Rascals**

A variety of soul and culture from the 1960s

I would suggest playing it to get a better feeling of the mood

Blu was sweet enough to make a small basket big enough to fit our three new eggs, we put our scarves in there to keep them warm, I held the basket with my feet while sitting comfortably next to this fun kidiot (not a typo) husband of mine. I knew I could count on him to do the right thing,

"We should bring the family one day," he suggested.

"I'd love that," I smiled.

"You sure you're okay with this many,"

"Blu I don't care how many kids we have," I said "As long as they're our kids,"

I rested my head on his neck, he kissed my head and we both enjoyed the world around us.

So that's what happened. We have six beautiful children and a happy life in the Amazon, the city, wherever we are. Blu may do things in a weird way, but he's a good father, a great hubby and I'll always love him just the way he is, now that he's more comfortable it gives him space to be openly weird to all of us, but hey everybody's weird.


End file.
